There currently exist prolific problems arising from anonymous and/or proxy users of blogs, social networks, media and general websites' author and/or comments sections. Further, there is an on-line epidemic of identity thefts, fraud, threats, slander, defamation, bullying, impersonations, etc., by anonymous or fraudulent “authors,” of blogs, profiles on Facebook (or similar social network sites), published articles, references, users, “sellers” and “commentors.” A need therefore exists, for improved methods to verify the identity of on-line users.
It is known that selected social network sites and other on-line sites (i.e., “platforms”) utilize vetting of one type or another to verify the identity of their users. However, the results of such verification efforts are typically applicable only to that platform. A need therefore exists, for verification methods that are applicable across multiple platforms, and a further need for corresponding indicia that are recognized across multiple platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,558 to Ballard et al. describes certain technology relating to identity verification. U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,558, including all specification, description, figures and claims, is hereby incorporated by reference.